In an arrangement developed as a switch in accordance with Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 3,802,265, both a stationary plate and a switch base plate are provided as a frame with longitudinal and transverse girders and are therefore expensive to manufacture. This manner of construction is also customary in hoisting and lowering stations, as shown by Federal Republic of Germany Patent No. 3,241,744.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a simple guide and support track assembly of the type indicated above and to develop the system in such a manner that the same basic construction can be used for a plurality of very different uses. This object is achieved in that the travel rails or running rails and guide rails for the travel wheels and guide rollers are integral parts of lateral profiled sections which are connected to each other to form a stationary intermediate plate via intermediate profiled sections which are provided with projections and recesses. The intermediate profiled sections are commercially available rectangular hollow profiles and therefore extremely economical as mass-produced articles and replace the frame heretofore customarily used. Depending on the required width, a different number of intermediate profiled sections can be used for different applications. The plate forms a stable unit resistant to torsional and flexional deformations.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the lateral profiled sections of the stationary intermediate plate have insertion grooves for bolts with which the intermediate plate is fastened to the support structure. The plate is particularly stable when bolted in place and it withstands all stresses, particularly upon assembly, without requiring the previously customary frame. The intermediate profiled sections are flat rectangular hollow profiled sections and are connected to each other by projections which are angled off and engage as force fit in grooves located in the lateral webs. The attachment can also be effected by spot welding points to produce a connection which is flexionally rigid. The bolts inserted into the insertion grooves are guided by claws which rest on the flanges of the support structure. The plates are formed as toothed plates of variable length and permit the plate arrangement on an oblique support structure and thus compensate for the changes in spacing caused by the different oblique positions of the bolts lying alongside the flanges of different width. On abatement of the initial tension of the bolts, the toothed plate prevent the claws from sliding off the flanges.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the travel or running wheels and guide rollers are mounted on a displaceable base plate having brackets for rail sections fastened thereto. In the case of switches, only one bracket for each rail section is arranged in its longitudinal center; it resting with a bracket foot against the switch base plate. Due to the us of only one bracket a large passage or transfer profile is produced. The bracket foot has slots in the shape of a circular segment for the attachment bolts, the slots permitting a swinging of the brackets with respect to the switch base plate. The single center bracket is sufficient even for heavy suspension-rail vehicles since the ends of the stationary straight rails and of the branch rails have a resting surface for support surfaces at the ends of the rail sections which can be placed thereon so that the structure is not subjected to the load of the suspension rail since its weight is transmitted to the stationary rails.
The gearing necessary for the movement of the displaceable part can be actuated by motor or a hand crank. Manual actuation is advantageous, in particular, during assembly and upon inspections. An angle lever activating cut-off switches which disconnect the drive when the end position is reached can be associated with the gearing.
The guide and support track system of the invention is suitable also for very simple assembly conveyor systems. The lateral profiled sections are then arranged horizontally one above the other and the displacement plate, which is then vertical, can have a horizontal support plate for goods to be transported. The guide and support system can also be used for a hoisting and lowering station within conveyor systems. The lateral profiled sections are then arranged vertically and a rail section which is displaceable between the stationary rails can be fastened on the switch base plate. The bottom side or rear wall of the displaceable part can be covered by a protective plate.